


He died. Thats not fair.

by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: I felt like writing something depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest/pseuds/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Seb draws comparisons between him and John Watson. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	He died. Thats not fair.

Sometimes, Sebastian Moran draws comparisons between himself and John Watson. They both lost on the day of 'The Fall'. They both struggled to build again. But Watson got HIS sociopath back. And Seb didn't.

And that's not fucking fair.


End file.
